Talk:Birthday Cupcake
They are dropping Hi runners, meet Birthday Cupcake; Birthday Cupcake, meet runners. :-D --IxI Raiden IxI 15:46, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Edited page to add that eating one also gives 2 points towards sweet tooth MissyP 15:46, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Has anyone had these as a random drop yet?--CRAZE 15:48, 27 April 2007 (CDT) *been outside LA for 30 minutes, none droped. Would have gotten 10 clovers in the time in spend looking for them to drop. Xantalas 16:21, 27 April 2007 (CDT) *I have been farming the bugs with my ele and i have not gotten one. i don't see how these are random drops...--CRAZE 16:23, 27 April 2007 (CDT) *I farmed a whole bunch of mantids outside ran masu and gargoyles outside nolani, where usually I would have got plenty of special event items, but not a single one dropped. MissyP 16:37, 27 April 2007 (CDT) *I've been farming in Pre-searing as well and still no drops :/ I read that it "starts" April 28 @ midnight, so maybe thats when they start dropping. Suicidal Romance X 16:45, 27 April 2007 (CDT) *Also got none from a couple of trapping runs in the Stygian Veil. Seems to me the either are friggin' rare or they forgot to actually implement them as drops at all. :P --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 17:27, 27 April 2007 (CDT) I imagine they arent around as random drops, just as vicory token rewards *Anet said they would be random drops as well EDIT: Just got a drop in Pre-searing :) Suicidal Romance X 17:40, 27 April 2007 (CDT) They are now dropping of enemies!--CRAZE 19:32, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Okay, so now that it's generally confirmed they are indeed dropping... Does anyone know if the droprates change depending difficulty of enemies? typically in the past, it hasn't mattered, so I suppose this time wouldn't be any different either, correct?--User:Xapti 20:02, 27 April 2007 (CDT) * I'm just farming the bugs outside Yohlon Haven and im getting the same droprate I would any other holiday/event item. (I tried charr farming which also works but the bugs are faster)--CRAZE 20:05, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :must have been that last update— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 20:09, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :yes it was--CRAZE 20:27, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Lucky? Anyone know if getting one as a random drop counts toward the lucky title, like the golden eggs of Easter? EbeneezerSquid 22:01, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :first of all werent eggs tresure hunter? secondly, no they dont, i can gurantee this--Malevolent 23:20, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::Got a drop and checked my title. No change. --[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 16:26, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :::Golden eggs actually had a gold-colored name, indicating that they were gold items. Think of these cupcake drops as similar to four-leaf clover and shamrock ale drops from St. Patrick's day, or Candy Cane Shards during Wintersday. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:29, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::::your memory must be bad. they didn't have gold names;; http://gw.gamewikis.org/images/b/b6/Godeneggonsnakedance.jpg --SLeeVe 17:50, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :::::*shrug* - either way, just because one special event item out of many contributed to a title doesn't mean all of them will. ;) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 20:15, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::very true --SLeeVe 20:44, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Merge? Why are there separate pages for the Cupcake and for the effect? Shouldn't they be merged? Kristy Dragonslayer 03:10, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :They didn't end up being merged for Golden Egg, so I just followed suit. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 03:23, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Ab drop Ok , I was abing in ancestral lands and a kurzick mesmer dropped one. I have a screenie but I dont know how to upload them that well.. 86.137.39.244 08:29, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Event items usually drop in AB, it's not uncommon. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 08:40, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Oh right - stupid me :P 86.137.39.244 12:07, 29 April 2007 (CDT)\ One dropped off a practice dummy I started a new character.. and well in the training area I took out a practice dummy and one dropped. I went and killed every dummy in the area many times but only had that one drop. - NurseMyth : Lol, hes right: picture -- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 13:06, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::Too bad respawning creatures don't drop any loot, or you could afk-farm them with a MM hero. :D --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 13:28, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Pre *This item does drop in presearing. Proof- REMOVED LINK Thx - Chrisworld 18:40, 29 April 2007 (CDT) How much are these buggers worth? I have over a hundred from farming celestials off vermin two weeks ago.Dark0805 19:39, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :i just now realised why this isnt an enchantment like sugar rush...because outside it couldget stripped if it was enchantment! Thats why they call it a "skill" - Chrisworld 14:13, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Cannot use in town anymore? I'm pretty sure you use to be able to use these in towns as speed boosts like Fruitcake, but it seems one of the more recent updates have changed that. Is that correct? :You never could with these, afaik. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:30, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::You actually could. I used these in town in Pre-Searing, to display the nice 'butterfly' effect. They 'corrected' this behavior in a silent update, I was pissed off. :p Dropping Outside of Birthday I just had a drop of them in Bogroot Growths, even though it's not a birthday of GW! Another one in my guild had this as well. Can anyone else confirm this? And what's the reason? I just saw 2 drop during the "Raisu Palace" mission. 1 dropped for me, 1 for my guildmate. I also had one drop for me today (Jan 10) in the Cathedral of Flames here is a screenshot: SS 68.80.192.73 19:52, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Bug has been put into the game update notes. If anyone has any proof that it started happening before this update, please report it --Gimmethegepgun 19:59, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::I read this talk page and went to see for myself. I killed about 200 bugs in a few trips and not a single cupcake dropped. This may have been fixed as soon as it was introduced. 75.143.98.194 03:57, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::An undocumented update was released shortly after and fixed it --Gimmethegepgun 03:58, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Will append the game update article to prevent further confusion. --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:02, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Update: Entrea Sumatae did it while I was typing this. :) 04:04, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::::=P [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:05, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Same animation as soothing images? These have an animation?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:35, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Use it ICY FIFTY FIVE 05:46, 25 April 2008 (UTC) dropping :are they still dropping or is it a speciale vent item becuase during do hundreds of raptors runs i've never got one 18:55, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::It only drops one weekend of every year. 18:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Pre-searing 5th anniversary Hey, I know that in the past, whenever special event items have dropped worldwide, they've also dropped in pre-searing. However, for some reason, I've been farming in pre a lot this weekend, and I haven't seen a single birthday cupcake drop. Are they actually not dropping for some reason, or am I just freakishly unlucky? It's been 3 days now, and not one sighting. Ailina 23:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say your unlucky. I just went on my perma-pre tank to start a farming trip (and to check if they were actually dropping in pre) and got one from a skale broodcaller outside of Ascalon City. [[User:Chibi Moon Shadow|''Chibi Moon Shadow]] 00:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Okies, thanks for the info. Wow, that's actually kind of impressive that I've farmed for so long and haven't seen one. Insert QQ spree about how Anet has it out for me. Cheers! Ailina 00:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, after more farming in both pre and post, I've noticed that they seem to have a significantly lower drop rate than any special event drop I've ever seen. When raptor farming, I'll often have at least 4 clears before seeing one drop, while the eggs and bunnies (for example) dropped several per run. I know the drop rate for all event items is supposed to be the same, but it just seems too consistently low for it to just be bad luck on my part. 18:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I wouldn't really know about that, I really don't go farming for event/festival items. What I can tell you is that I recieved 3 birthday cupcakes during my afore mentioned run in pre. Also between Friday and Sunday I recieved 9 cupcakes in post (more percisely in Factions). I also saw quite a few drop for party members when I was teamed up. Even if the drop rate is supposed to be the same you have to take into account that you might've just simply had bad luck. It happens to all of us, and there's not much we can do about it. [[User:Chibi Moon Shadow|Chibi Moon Shadow'']] 22:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC)